


Regreso

by Mellita_Cullen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellita_Cullen/pseuds/Mellita_Cullen
Summary: DRACO A HUIDO AL MUNDO MUGGLE ALEJANDOSE DE UN PELIRROJO AMOR Y LA VERGUENZA QUE LE CAUSA ¿POR QUE REGRESARIA?





	1. Recuerdos Dolorosos

Mi vida por los ultimos cinco años se a reducido a una vida domestica, bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego los viernes al concluir mi jornada cuando en la sala de mi hogar se escucha laT.V que nadie esta viendo y en la seguridad de su recamara se escucha la respiración acompasada de mi pequeño Ethan que duerme. O así era hasta hace poco ,hasta hoy.

Me aparesco en la colina cerca de la madriguera , es raro volver, camino lentamente recordando algunos momentos que marcaron mi vida los momentos que pase con el , los ultimos.

-Lo siento Draco pero esto, no puede seguir-lo veo agacharse y simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-Es tu última palabra- no quiero verlo a los ojos podria derrumbarme en cualquier momento.

-Lo es...yo no ...mi familia lo sabes...-paso el nudo que bloquea mi garganta.

-No es necesario que continues Charlie de verdad lo esperaba...adiós.-salgo de ahi lo mas pronto que puedo.

Escondo el sobre de San Mungo no tiene caso, el ya decidio por nosotros dos , por los tres .Yo había decididó luchar pero ahora veo que no tiene caso, lo merezco.

Cinco años han pasado desde que me mude al mundo muggle, desde que hui, cambie mi oro por dinero muggle tambien deje de usar magia para que no me encontraran.

Como Malfoy abandone mis responsabilidades, me negue a casarme con Pansy a hacerme cargo de los negocios, en resumen deje de ser un Malfoy.

Se que no muchos lo entenderan pero debia hacerlo no dejaria a mi Ethan crecer con el estigma de ser hijo de mortifago, de sufrir el abandono de su padre o peor ni siquiera haber nacido ,por que si Lucius lo hubiera sabido no lo habia dejado nacer, yo no lo permitiria pero entonces habíamos sido 2 los muertos.

Seria ironico que su padre un gryffindor cobarde, amante de la familia lo hubiera negado. Aunque no podría, mi pequeño no se salvo de su pelirroja herencia.

Esta nevando , estoy cerca puedo oir las voces salir de la casa la contruccion sigue siendo unica y la nieve adorna las ventanas es un cuadro realmente agradable ,una corona adorna la puerta.

¡ES NAVIDAD! YO NI SIQUIERA LO HABIA NOTADO!!! han pasado dias , semanas tal vez meses desde que me preocupe por la fecha, me la he pasado sentado en las incomodas sillas de un hospital rogandole a Merlín que mi pequeño pelirrojo se mejore me siento perdido y solo.

Llevo mas de 10 minutos parado en esta puerta juntando el valor para golpearla hasta que lo hago, por  ahora solo me queda esperar. 


	2. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

No es hasta este momento que reparo en mi aspecto debe de ser bastante malo porque al abrir la puerta lo primero que hace mamá Weasley es hacerme pasar si siquiera saludar.

Después de la guerra durante los juicios, lo que madre y no hicimos por Potter salió a la luz, pude dejar atrás los resentimientos y odios que no eran míos, enfrente mis culpas y aunque me costó pedí perdón y contra todo pronóstico comencé una amistad con Harry y un trato cortes con los Weasley pero contra tan afectuosa mujer nadie puede así que comenzó a tratarme como un hijo.

Era tan nuevo para mí el concepto de una familia grande y amorosa que me tomo bastante adaptarme y más aun con la muerte de mi Madre.

Ahora estoy aquí de nuevo de pie mirándolos a todos , las voces han cesado y las miradas recaído en mi están sorprendidos de verme , les sonrió genuinamente a todos, en el tiempo que pase con ellos aprendí a conocerlos.

Veo los cambios en ellos, Harry lleva a un pequeño en su regazo de más de tres años al parecer si se casó con Ginny quien lleva un bebe en brazos el siempre deseo una familia y ahora sí la tiene.

Hermione esta enorme parece que el zanohorio dio en el blanco; Bill con una hermosa niña junto a Fleur que al igual que la sabelotodo está embarazada y George tiene esa sonrisa curiosa como cuando se sabe algo que los demás no, es raro verlos. Todos rompen el silencio ,al mismo tiempo que Molly me empujo hasta ellos.

-¿Dónde has estado Draco?- dice Potter pero no con reproche sino con verdadera preocupación.

-siéntate Malfoy ¿Cómo estás?-es Hermione y su eterna sed de información.

-Te ves como la mierda Huron- dice la comadreja y ha logrado sacarme la primera carcajada sincera en meses- Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo comadreja- respondo con la camaradería adquirida de tiempo atrás, fue muy grato descubrir que Ronald no es un idiota y es la única persona con la que se puede tener una partida de ajedrez mágico decente.

-Déjenlo en paz chicos ¿Quieres comer?- Adoro a Molly siempre intenta arreglar todo dando de comer, estoy a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abre.

-Hola familia ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

¡Mierdaaa! toda mi determinación se anuda en mi estómago y cae pesada como una gran roca, sé que estoy aquí por algo tengo un propósito pero el que este aquí lo cambia todo no sé si para bien o para mal pero no puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué hace a aquí? debería estar en Rumania.

-Cuanta efusividad familia ¿Cómo están?¿Qué pasa?- y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Draco que haces tú aquí?- suelta y no logra identificar si lo hizo con enojo o sorpresa.

-Yo…-un timbre musical me interrumpe es mi móvil , lo dejo pasar aún estoy en shock sé que si es urgente volverán a marcar. Todos sin excepción me miran es decir ¿Draco Malfoy con un aparato muggle? es casi divertido y digo casi porque aún tengo la mirada penetrante de Charles en mí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy?-repite oscamente-Necesito hablar contigo- me dice y todos notan la tensión en sus palabras y en su cuerpo se está conteniendo, antes de que el silencio se vuelva incomodo mi móvil suena y no lo puedo posponer.

-Matthew Black, diga-contesto como desde hace años acostumbro.

-Ethan a recaído Matt yo de verdad lo siento- es Robert el medico de mi pelirrojo.

-No …no es cierto…Bob tú me dijiste que teníamos más tiempo ¿Cómo?¿Por qué?-trato de contener las lágrimas pero no sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Lo se Mat tasi lo creíamos , entro en coma esta mañana aun no es el final pero debemos darnos prisa – sé que le cuesta hablar porque además d su médico Robert es un buen amigo.

-En eso estoy Bob gracias a Merlín arregla todo con San Mungo voy a poner al tanto a Allan para tener todo listo, cuídalo mucho… sabes que solo en ti confió para esto, esta noche estaré con ustedes ¿sí?-trato de recobrarme y respiro profundo intentando que el peso de mi pecho mengue, no lo hace.

Ya no escucho que me responde cuelgo en automático. Mis oídos zumban y mis rodillas se doblan, no sé como pero llego al sofá antes de derrumbarme, hundo mi cara entre mis manos y esta mojada por las lágrimas ¡Diablos ¡estoy llorando no me lo puedo permitir así que pongo la barrera Malfoy la que no he usado en años para recomponerme. Abro el móvil y marco.

-Allan ,habla Matt necesito que finiquites todo ,es tiempo sabes lo que significa pon en venta todo lo que ya no vamos a utilizar , la casa ,el auto, cambia el dinero en Gringotts ,pero lo más importante coordínate con Robert para el traslado de Ethan- Allan es mi asistente es mago pero también se fue al mundo muggle.

-¿tan grave esta?- se pregunta por que además es mi amigo y confidente.

-Si el …entro en coma mágico-sé que lo entiende está al tanto de la salud de Ethan.

-De acuerdo dame un par de horas con lo demás ya tenía algo adelantado, el traslado lo arreglo ahora mismo .¿estás seguro de volver? yo podría hacerme cargo de todo-

-Haría todo por él, lo sabes aun contra mi voluntad-le digo sin titubear.

-Lo sé yo también-suspira- por él y por ti-

-Gracias Allan de verdad lo agradezco-corto la llamado y me quedo mirando el móvil ya no hay nada más que hacer con él.

Una voz llama mi atención y al parecer está furiosa  
-¿QUIEN.ES.ETHAN?-me rehusó a verlo a la cara y desde mi posición solo puedo ver sus manos apretadas en un puño , está enterrándose las uñas tan fuerte que un hilito rojo escapa entre sus dedos.


	3. VERDADES

.  
.  
.  
3\. VERDADES

 

-Creo que todos quieren saberlo Charles ¿No es así?-   
Todos asienten con la cabeza así que meto el móvil en mi bolsillo

\- Muy bien- tomo aire y me preparo para comenzar.

-Hace unos cinco años renuncie a mi apellido, a   
mis responsabilidades entre las cuales estaba casarme con Pansy Parkinson y dar a mi familia un heredero pero al  negarme fui borrado del árbol familiar, era claro que no podía seguir usando mi nombre así que con algo de ayuda lo cambie a Matthew Black, me fui al mundo muggle y deje de usar la magia para evitar que mis padres me encontraran.

-¿Por qué renunciar a todo? es algo increíble de creer hurón ¿Por qué dejarlo todo? tu un Malfoy- me interrumpe un impaciente Ron.

-Porque hasta yo un arrogante  Sangre Pura no estaba dispuesto a casarme por compromiso y sin amor además claro ,que a mí no me van las chicas- espero hasta ver la comprensión en sus rostros.

\- me enamore y creí tontamente que todos olvidarían mi pasado pero me equivoque, Ethan es mi hijo porque yo lo geste, es MIO. Tome el dinero de mi bóveda personal lo cambie por dinero muggle y comencé de nuevo y antes de que pregunten el ¿Por qué? se los voy a decir si se hubieran enterado en la mansión  de mi estado mi Padre no me permitiría tenerlo para el sería una humillación y como jefe de familia  él podría hacerlo por eso el provocar que me borrara del árbol familiar -levanto la mirada  y trato de escoger las palabras que más le duelan.

\- deje todo por él  y el me dejo a mí , a nosotros sin darnos una oportunidad - termino mirándolo a los ojos  viendo cómo se tensa  aún más si es posible.

\- jamás conté con su apoyo como creí,  aunque debo decir a su favor  que jamás llego a saber de mí estado , el día que se lo iba a decir fue el que escogió para decir adiós  y si ya no me quedaba el nombre por lo menos tendría el orgullo de no obligarlo a estar conmigo si ya no me amaba-alzo los hombros

\- el me escondía y yo se lo permiti-estan mirándome con pena y no me gusta así que doy la estocada final-fue un cobarde que se aprovechó de mi necesidad de amar.

-mi Ethan esta enfermo, una enfermedad muggle que se cura con una sencilla operación pero su magia en cierto modo lo protege es por eso que el donante debe de ser un mago, tardamos mucho en encontrar la forma principalmente por falta de un Medimago con conocimientos muggle uno que ya encontramos  y todo lo que falta es el donador- termino sin aliento es difícil decir a lo que he venido pero lo necesitaba.

-Es por eso que regresaste ¿verdad?-es Hermione quien como siempre acierta.

-A si es, yo no soy compatible- rio amargamente - por eso he venido a pedir su ayuda de nuevo, Robert es el Medimago de Ethan y dice que aún tenemos tiempo necesito comenzar a buscar el a desarrollado las técnicas para intervenir a Ethan.

-y ¿su otro padre es compatible?¡¿ya hablaste con él? -si hay algo que le importe a Potter es la familia por eso es que ha preguntado.Mi móvil suena de nuevo  pero ya no tengo la fuerza de soportar sus miradas curiosas sé que están sacando conclusiones 

\- Me permiten- y me voy a la cocina.

-Matt, diga-

-ya está lo del traslado Matt-

-gracias Allan, no sé qué haría sin ti y sin tu ayuda-

-yo tampoco lo sé, pero ahora quiero hablarte  como amigo¿ cómo estas , cariño?-

-bueno considerando que mi pequeño pelirrojo está empeorando, que estoy aquí solo, que Bob el mago más pesimista del mundo intenta darme ánimo y para coronar he visto al padre de Ethan me siento como la mierda Al, tu sabes cuánto amo a Ethan y no ,puedo pensar en mi vida sin él- tengo la garganta seca-y por lo otro tu sabes que en cinco años sigue aquí aun lo amo-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Matty, que yo estaré contigo también tengo mis demonios y los voy a enfrentar por ustedes. Me fui sin familia pero ahora los tengo  a ustedes y al odioso de Bob-

-Gracias tú fuiste el único que sin conocerme me ayudo y le tendió la mano a un muchacho sin conocerlo, sabes que sin esa ocasión lo hubiera perdido me hubiera dejado morir-

-DRACO- me grita, solo me llama así cuando me regaña  
\- ¡Mierda! Allan sabes que es así , que si no me hubieras encontrado ese día y compartido tu magia Ethan no estaría aquí y yo tampoco- sollozo- sabes de la soledad y el dolor pero yo estaba desesperado pero lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir- fueron tiempos muy oscuros para mí son tiempos que no me gusta recordar porque fui débil.

-Joder draco! no sigas por ahí que solo te haces daño ya no eres ese joven eres fuerte  hazlo por el- me ordena.

-solo por el Allan- sonrió triste. 

-¡Eso es Dray!- me anima esa es su mejor cualidad, ver una luz en la oscuridad.

-Te quiero Allan te veo en unas horas de acuerdo-cuelgo el teléfono pero cuando me giro una masa robusta  choca contra mí y me rodea en un abrazo apretado que solo alcanzo a ver una mata rojiza es CHARLES.


	4. CONFRONTACIÓN

4\. CONFRONTACIÓN 

SOY fuerte Allan me lo dijo, debo ser lo ahora me deshago del abrazo y lo enfrento. 

 -¿Qué quieres Weasley? como veras estoy ocupado y como abras escuchado no tengo nada que darte- no sé cómo le pude decir eso. 

 -Draco yo...- 

 -Black soy Matthew Black , ha pasado mucho tiempo años y de Draco Malfoy ya no queda nada está muerto y enterrado, yo jamás habría regresado de no ser por "mi" hijo así que evítame y evítate todo este absurdo numerito, lo único que deseo es que tal vez uno de ellos  pueda salvarlo , créeme que yo no vine a molestarte, evidenciarte o de algún modo a avergonzarte-no sé de donde salieron todas esas cosas pero si con eso evito escuchar sus estupideces  me doy por bien servido.  
\- Ni siquiera esperaba que estuvieras aquí- 

 -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? yo... hubiera encontrado la forma , es decir ...yo Draco tu...- 

 -La forma de ¿qué? Charles-lo interrumpo-la forma de seguir teniendo una vida clandestina ,de escondernos ¿no? sabes yo sé que era lo que merecía que no era digno de ti , de nadie  ni siquiera al hacer lo que padre me ordeno lo fui para él ni marcar mi piel sirvió pedí perdón e intente vivir con eso pero viniste tú y me hiciste creer que merecía mas -le digo al tiempo que uno mi dedo en su pecho- y yo te creí pero muy dentro de mi sentía que el que me negaras , me escondieras era lo que significaba para ti nada y me castigaba a mí mismo repitiéndomelo y después me dejaste si siquiera una explicación sin darme una oportunidad y me dije que ese era tu plan , que tal vez era una venganza por toda mi estupidez  de antes y casi agradecí el creerlo , me hacía tanto bien odiarte Charles  yo puedo manejar el odio de la gente , el que me señalen con el dedo  , el desprecio por merlín era un Malfoy viví con ello con el peso de un apellido como ese y lo único que me enseñaron a temer fue el olvido el no ser NADA y tú me reduciste a ser eso a esconderme  a tener vergüenza y baje la cabeza porque te amaba porque te avergonzabas de lo nuestro y si tú lo hacías ¿que debía de pensar yo? me convencí  de que si cambiaba y dejaba todo por ti que si renunciaba  al dinero y apellido me aceptarías- lo veo agachar la cabeza y tratar de disculparse pero aún no he acabado ya empecé y no puedo parar. 

 -dra...Matt yo...- 

 -¡joder Charlie!- dije alzando la voz - di algo , si me hubieras pedido algo te lo  habría dado , te hubiera dado todo hasta mi sangre habría cortado mis venas y desangrado por ti , pero no te importo yo podía cargar con eso  con la ansiedad y el deseo por verte , pero el, él no lo merece y yo tampoco , el no merece extrañar a su padre , estar lejos y escondido  aceptando lo que quieras darnos a ambos . ES lo único bueno y puro en mi vida y es maravilloso que no puede ser el secreto de nadie - ya no me importa alzar la voz y terminar gritando ,  no me importo que toda la familia estuviera viéndonos sorprendidos y mucho menos que me hubieran oído. 

 -¡Maldita sea Matt o como quieras llamarte ¡CALLATE¡ he pasado  cinco putos años buscándote, mi familia ya sabe que soy gay y si termine contigo fue porque soy yo el que no es suficiente para ti el que no podría darte nada de lo que acostumbras , porque me daba miedo perderte  por que cualquiera que  se te acercara seria más que yo porque soy un idiota y mis inseguridades no me dejaron mantenerte a mi lado y hoy vienes  y te apareces  así de la nada y sin más  y me enoje porque soy un puto egoísta era yo el que quería encontrarte  y arrastrarme a tus pies pidiéndote perdón JODER MALFOY han pasado cinco años y sigo amándote- al parecer a él tampoco le importo o no se dio cuenta de que los tenia a sus espaldas. 

 -Mierda ...Molly  como lo siento debo irme  Ethan me necesita ya dije más de lo que debía y en este momento no puedo lidiar con esto - sé que es cobarde pero me necesitan en otro lado .

 Estoy por  irme cuando una mano  se aferra a mi brazo -Ahora no Charles por favor ahora no- sé que no lo va a dejar pasar pero George y Ronald lo alejan de mi.

\- GRACIAS- les doy una última mirada camino a la salida y de ahí al punto de aparición, me dirijo a San Mungo.


End file.
